Un Dobe para Navidad (Yaoi) (SasuNaru)
by AnimaFantic-YaoistaSasuNaru
Summary: A solo días de Navidad Sasuke Uchiha tomara una terrible decisión, la cual se vera arruinada por un muchacho rubio, el cual no es lo que parece... "-¡Oe tu!...¡Te hablo a ti rubio!...¡USURATONKACHI! El oji-azul voltea -Al fin volteas pensé que estas sordo, ahora baja que quiero arreglar algunos asuntos contigo -¿Me hablas a mi? -¿Vez a alguien mas Dobe? -¿Eh? ¡¿Puedes verme! "
1. 1- El encuentro

**TAMBIÉN**** HE SUBIDO ESTE FIC EN MI OTRA CUENTA: "_YaoistaSasuNaru_" EN AMOR-YAOI! por lo que no es plagio (:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_-Capitulo 1: El encuentro_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Solo dos semanas, solo dos simples semanas y seria el día "mas feliz del año", si él se refería a Navidad. Un día para dar, un día para estar con tu familia… pero para él, para Sasuke Uchiha, era otra historia: Padre empresario multimillonario que da mas importancia a su trabajo que a su familia; Madre desinteresada y adicta a las apuestas desde hace casi 5 años; Hermano mayor fiestero que gusta mas de estar en antros y bares que con su hermano menor o simplemente estar en su casa.

¿Cuándo se torno su vida así ¿Cuándo su linda y atenta madre lo dejo por apuestas? ¿Cuándo su amado Nii-San dejo de ser su "modelo a seguir" para convertirse en "lo que no debe hacer"? Fácil, cuando la pequeña empresa de su padre se hizo mas productiva al punto de no ser una "pequeña empresa" si no a ser una "empresa reconocida en 3 y futuramente 4 continentes", esto beneficio a toda su familia pero no a él.

Pero ya tenía en mente el regalo de navidad perfecto, y no precisamente para su familia, si no el regalo perfecto de navidad para ÉL. Ya que ese día, ese 10 de Diciembre se regalaría la paz, se mataría. Algo drástico tal vez, pero algo que obvia y seguramente le traería la paz eterna, no mas soledad, no mas dolor, no mas abandono… solo…paz, tranquilidad lo que tanto deseaba. ¿Cómo lo haría? ¡Fácil! Después de todo muchas personas mueren atropelladas al año ¿No haría diferencia una mas verdad? Dudaba que sus padres se molestaran o se preocuparan por el, jamás lo hacían. Espero a luz roja, una vez que llego los peatones (a excepción de él) empezaron a cruzar, mientras Sasuke se puso sus audífonos con su canción favorita a todo volumen, cerró los ojos y comenzó a cruzar lentamente la calle y justo cuando iba a la mitad la luz cambio a verde un autobús, que estaba mas pendiente del semáforo que de si aun hubieran peatones cruzando la calle, acelero al punto de estar a dolo un par de metros del Uchiha…

Un fuerte empujón lo hizo caer hacia atrás viendo como el autobús para, prácticamente, rozándole el cuerpo. Justo cuando iba a caer por completo de espaldas frente a el vio la imagen de un chico rubio de grandes ojos azules, quizás un par de años menor que él, el cual al parecer lo había empujado y salvado la vida. Cuando sintió el golpe en la espalda cerro los ojos de golpe, pero se extraño de no sentir el peso del rubio sobre su cuerpo.

Volvió a abrir sus ojos para ver a una multitud a su alrededor hablando al mismo tiempo mientras lo miraban, misma razón por la cual no entendía que decían. Giro su vista par reclamarle a ese rubio ¡Arruino sus planes de paz! De que ese rubio sabría lo vengativo que puede ser Sasuke Uchiha lo sabría, mas no lo encontró, lo cual de nuevo le extraño.

_ **¿Y el rubio?** _ Pregunto, mas que a la multitud, al aire.

_ **¿Rubio? **_ Cuestiono una muchacha extrañada, ni por usar tinte, el rubio era un color de ver ni rara vez, voltio a todos lados buscando una cabellera güera mas no la encontró _ **aquí no hay nadie rubio** _

Ante tal respuesta Sasuke también se levanto y comenzó a buscar con la vista, era verdad no había nadie rubio cerca.

_ **Pero el rubio me salvo** _ Volvió a hablar al viento, pero esta vez le contesto un señor de unos 40 años.

_ **Lo siento, pero yo vi el accidente desde la otra calle y no vi a nadie que te salvara, vi que te tropezabas y caías de espaldas ¡Tuviste mucha suerte! Por poco mueres ¡Debería tener mas cuidado!** _ Aprovecho la contestación para darle un regaño, lo cual ignoro el azabache.

El Uchiha por un momento pensó que había sido su imaginación, después de todo él recuerda que solo apareció de repente, sin explicación. Iba a irse antes de que otra cosa pasara, quizás trataría de volver a… sus pensamientos pararon cuando a unas calles vio la misma persona que le salva mirándola a los ojos, para después voltearse y comenzar a caminar dando vuelta en una calle. Al parecer su venganza no tendría que ser olvidada, solo retrasada.

_ **¡Oe! ¡Matte!** _ Salió corriendo tras su "presa".

Cuando llego a la calle donde había desaparecido lo vio entrando en una de las compañías de su padre ¿No se suponía que no podían entrar menores de edad a excepción de él, el hijo del jefe? Entro rápido y lo vio justo cuando el elevador se cerraba solo con el y un conserje dentro. Se acercó y vio que su destino era el techo, subió las escaleras rápidamente, aunque tardo varios minutos en llegar al techo.

Cuando llego su respiración era algo rápida, por el ejercicio era normal, pero pronto se le paso cuando abrió la puerta y lo vio sentado en un especie de rotroplas gigante (Unos 15 metros mas o menos) con su mirada hacia los edificios de la ciudad.

_ **¡Oe tu!** _ No tubo respuesta del rubio _ **¡Te hablo a ti rubio!** _ Su paciencia se estaba agotando ¡No solo lo hacia seguirlo si no que además lo estaba ignorando! _ **¡USURATONKACHI!** _ Curiosamente ante tal insulto voltio lentamente a verlo _ **Al fin volteas pensé que estas sordo, ahora baja que quiero arreglar algunos asuntos contigo **_ El rubio al ver que el moreno miraba a su dirección voltio hacia atrás buscando a alguien mas, pero solo estaba él ahí arriba.

_ **¿Me…?** _ Voltio la mirada al oji-negro y con su dedo acusador se dirigió a si mismo _** ¿Me hablas a mi?** _ Pregunto extrañado.

_ **¿Vez a alguien mas Dobe? **_ Ese chico si que estaba mal de la cabeza

_ **¿Eh? ¿Me contestaste? ¡Espera!… ¿Puedes verme?** _ Pregunto lo ultimo muy emocionado

_ **Creo que eso es obvio** _Un fuerte empujón hizo al Uchiha voltear mirando al mismo rubio del rotoplas abrazado a su cuello desde la espalda _ **¿Eh? ¿Pero como?...** _ Regreso la mirada al rotoplas pero al rubio ya no estaba ahí

_ **¡Hace tanto tiempo que no hablaba con nadie! ¡Y menos que me respondían!** _ La emoción embargaba al menor _ **¡Incluso puedo tocarte sin atravesarte!** _ Ok, eso ya asusto al azabache y Sasuke no se asustaba con nada

_ **¿A que te refieres? ¿Sabes que? ¡Mejor no me lo digas!** _ Voltio para salir del techo mas al voltear, de nuevo, apareció el rubio frente mágicamente frente a él _ **¿Qué?... ¿Pero?... ¡¿Cómo haces eso?! **_ Paso al lado de él para llamar al elevador y poder salir pronto de ahí, definitivamente el haberse acercado a ese rubio fue lo peor que había hecho.

_ **Pues… podría decirse que… estoy algo así como muerto… **_ Y por lo que acababa de pasar le fue muy fácil creerle _ **bueno en realidad no estoy muerto, por lo menor no todavía **_

_ **¡Suerte en eso!** _ El elevador llego, entro y oprimió el primer botón que vio, solo quería salir del techo y alejarse del muerto. Cuando al puerta se cerro y vio al rubio que se quedaba en el techo mirándolo a los ojos suspiro aliviado, mas su alivio no duro mucho pues el mismo rubio apareció al lado de él _ **¡¿QUIERES…DEJAR DE HACER ESO?! **_

_ **Gomene, ¡Pero no me alejare de ti! ¡No hasta que me ayudes!** _ Grito decidido fastidiando aun más al azabache

_ **Haber, difuntito ¿Y que se supone que necesita para irte y dejarme en paz?** _

Tenia un extraño presentimiento, pero lo mejor era hacer lo mas posible porque el rubio lo dejara en paz...

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

* * *

¿Quieren conti? ¡Dejen reviews 3 ^w^


	2. 2- Lagrimas

¡Gracias por sus hermosos reviews! *0* me puse super Happy n.n aqui les dejo este capitulo :3 espero les guste! ^^ Por cierto, creo que no lo dije en el cap anterior pero este fic sera de 5 capitulos, o eso es lo que planeo XD a leer se ha dicho :3

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Lagrimas**

* * *

_ **¡¿QUIERES…DEJAR DE HACER ESO?! **_

_ **Gomene, ¡Pero no me alejare de ti! ¡No hasta que me ayudes!** _ Grito decidido fastidiando aun más al azabache

_ **Haber, difuntito ¿Y que se supone que necesita para irse y dejarme en paz?** _

Tenía un extraño presentimiento, pero lo mejor era hacer lo más posible porque el rubio lo dejara en paz.

La puerta del elevador se abrió haciendo que el que estaba esperando el elevador pusiera una clara mueca de molestia mientras Sasuke bufaba po lo bajo, hoy no er su día.

_ **¡Sasuke! ¡¿Que haces aquí?! ¡Creí haber sido muy claro en que no quiero a nadie de la familia en al empresa sin avisar! **_

_ **No es lo que parece Fugaku** _

_ **¡No me interesa! ¡Vete a casa ahora!** _ Lo jala del brazo y lo saca del elevador para usarlo él y su acompañante _ **Voy a una reunión si cuando regreso sigues aquí estarás en cerios problemas** _ La puerta se cierra haciéndolo desaparecer de la vista del Uchiha.

* * *

Naruto se había quedado en el elevador solo mirando como ese señor le gritaba al Moreno ¿Por qué se tomaba esa tan grosera libertad?

_ **Señor, no creo que deba tratar asi a su familia y menos a su hijo** _ Hablo el acompañante del señor Fugaku.

_ ***_¿Este señor es el padre del muchacho?_*** _ Pensó un sorprendido Naruto sin separar su vista del Empresario.

_ **No te metas en mis asuntos Kakashi, si trato mal o no a mi familia es MI problema** _ Kakashi solo suspiro cansado, su jefe si que era cabeza dura, tanto que no se daba cuenta del daño que podía provocar.

Naruto solo lo miraba enojado ¿Entonces no erala primera vez que hacia algo asi? Decidió salir del lugar antes de que se enojara más. Desapareció no sin antes atravesar a Fugaku causándole un fuerte escalofrió.

_ **¡¿Esta bien señor?!** _ Kakashi se preocupo al ver que su jefe casi se cae de rodillas mientras se abraza a si mismo

_ **Si… solo fue un aire frio… uno muy fuerte…** _

* * *

Después de bajar las escaleras y de al empresa de su padre no volvió a ver a aquella "aparición" en el trazo de la empresa a su casa, lo cual le alivio. Quizás y si fue una ilusión por el "accidente" que casi sufre en la tarde.

Su madre no estaba, seguramente estaba en algún casino o bar y su hermano en alguna fiesta o motel, como si no los conociera.

La noche fue tranquila, ceno, se baño y por ultimo se fue a dormir. Él no era vago como su hermano ni adicto a las apuestas como su madre ¡Mucho menos esclavo del trabajo como su padre! De hecho un tiempo fue como su hermano, le encantaba ir a fiestas e incluso tenia miles de amigos, o eso creía. Dejo todo eso cuando se dio cuenta de la realidad, esos "amigos" en realidad eran unos "convenencieros" siempre hacían lo que él quería y decían lo que él quería escuchar, después de todo para personas como esas "el dinero es poder" y el tenia dinero, incluso la novia que tuvo en el pasado, Karin, amaba solo su herencia y no a él.

Por eso decidió estar alejado de las personas, se canso de que solo quisieran su dinero.

* * *

En una gran casa (mansión) Naruto estaba sentado mirando a la pequeña familia reunida para comer, a su pequeña familia reunida para comer.

Él estaba sentado en la silla que jamás usaba su familia, la misma silla en la que siempre se sentaba él. Recuerda como siempre peleaba con su hermano mayor, Deidara, por sentarse en esa silla… "**Jajajajaja**" no puede evitar reír al recordar cuando sus peleas llegaban a los golpes y como su madre terminaba agarrándolo a él y su padre a su hermano para evitar que se descuartizaran ahí mismos.

En esos momentos su hermano mayor (Deidara) estaba mensajeando en su móvil mientras su padre escribía algunas cosas en su portátil. Su madre entro llego comenzando a acomodar los 4 platos en sus respectivos lugares, si, a pesar de que él no cenaba con ellos su familia (ya sea su madre, padre o hermano) siempre ponían su plato, no siempre con comida, pero siempre lo ponían.

_ **Deidara deja eso ya vamos a cenar, y lo misma va para ti Minato** _ Ambos rieron nerviosamente mientras cerraban las tapas de sus respectivas cosas y las dejaban a un lado.

Naruto vio con una sonrisa la comida en su plato, en su casa el dinero no faltaba, tenían mucamas, sirvientas, mayordomos y aun asi su madre era la que cocinaba, a ella siempre le ha gustado mucho la cocina y mas cocinar para su familia e incluso cocinaba para que comieran los empleados de la casa, estos no decían nada ya que la señora Kushina era realmente buena en la cocina.

Su hermano tenía 23 y era algo rebelde y casi siempre almorzaba afuera pero siempre llegaba a tiempo para el desayuno y cena.

Y por ultimo su padre; a pesar de ser un reconocido y adinerado empresario, igual o tal vez más que el señor Fugaku, siempre estaba pendiente de su familia y se alegraba mucho de que alguno de sus familiares lo fuera a ver en la empresa, aunque estuviera en medio de algo importante lo dejaba de lado para ver a su familia. Para él lo más importante era su familia.

Sin poder evitarlo recordó al señor Fugaku y como trato a Sasuke y después como es su padre y como solía tratarlo a él, la ira de nuevo lo invadió ¿Por qué a pesar de que sus familias eran similares la suya era más unida que la de Sasuke? Eso le parecía injusto.

* * *

Las clases ya habían terminado, se encontraban todos los estudiantes salían rumbo a sus casas, Sasuke solía ir directo a su mansión ya que nadie de su familia solía estar ahí a esa hora, asi que lo aprovechaba para estar a solas.

_ **Ese Dobe… supongo que al final si era una ilusión, pero… ¡¿Por qué diantres tengo que pensar en ese espectro?!** _ Se regañaba mentalmente, no había pensado en el desde anoche que llego a su casa y ahora de pronto le llega a la mente

_ **¡¿A quien llamas Espectro?! ¡Ni que tu fueras tan guapo TEME! **_ Una mueca de sorpresa seguida de una de molestia apareció en su rostro

_ **Tenia que invocarte…** _ Murmuro fastidiado _ **¿Por qué no fastidias a alguien mas?** _

_ **En primera: ¡No me invocaste! ¡Yo aparecí! Y en segunda: No te estoy molestando** _ Sasuke lo miro mal _ **Bueno…tal vez solo un poco ¡Pero eres el único que puede verme! ¡Aunque quisiera la ayuda de alguien mas!...Y créeme que quiero… ¡No podría ya que eres el único que puede verme! **_

_ **¡Eso es lo que no entiendo! ¡¿Por qué solo yo?!** _

_ **¡Pues!... Amm… No se… ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Ya se, ya se! ¡¿Recuerdas ayer cuando te salve?!** _

_ **Como olvidarlo** _ Levanto la mirada al cielo _ **seguro y allí arriba de dieron cuenta de que iba a matarme y quisieron castigarme enviándote a la peor molestia que encontraron, a ti** _

_ **Jajajaja ¿Eres comediante? ¡Ya enserio! Recuerdo que cuando te salve abriste los ojos mostrándote aterrado y después confuso, creo que es porque me vista a mi…** _

_ **¡Tuve una experiencia cercana a la muerte! Por eso puedo verte, seguro y puedo ver a los muertos** _ Dijo pensativo

_ **Lo dudo** _ Menciono cerio

_ **¿Por qué?** _

_ **Porque si los pudieras ver hubieras visto al señor ensangrentado en el elevador de esa compañía a la que fuimos ayer** _ En su voz se notaba un tono tranquilo, como si lo que dijo fuera lo mas normal del mundo

_ **¿Señor…ensangrentado? Sabes que mejor ya no me digas nada**_

_ **¿El señor de ayer…el tal Fugaku que es tu padre?** _ No venia al tema del fantasma del elevador pero tenia que asegurarse

_ **¿Eso que te importa?** _ Se notaba a kilómetros que no gustaba hablar de su familia

_ **¿Por qué es asi contigo?** _

_ **Él es asi con todo el mundo** _ Al ver que iba a volver a hablar le corto _ **No te metas en mis cosas **_

_ **Ayer no fue accidente verdad** _ No era pregunta fue afirmación _ **Querías matarte** _

_ **¿Y que si quería?** _ Ese rubio ya le estaba colmando la paciencia

_ **¡No deberías hacer eso! ¡¿Acaso no sabes a donde van los que terminan con su vida por decisión propia?!** _ Más que advertencia era un regaño

_ **¡Si! ¡Si se! ¡Tranquilidad! ¡Paz! ¡Eso es lo que quiero!** _ Todos los peatones alrededor vieron asustados al azabache que gritaba solo, Sasuke al darse cuenta de esto se calló y siguió caminando ignorando al rubio

_ **¡Ahí no hay eso! ¡Lo que mueren antes de tiempo o cuando llega su hora y no tienen pecados o son perdonados encuentran paz y tranquilidad! ¡Más los que acaban con su propia vida van directo al Infierno! ¡Si no son capaces de apreciar su vida no pueden ir arriba! **_ El azabache hacia oídos sordos, o eso creía ya que en realidad si escuchaba al rubio _ **¡Haya abajo solo hay sufrimiento y dolor por el resto de la eternidad!** _

Sasuke no le quería creer pero ¿Quién sabe más de la muerte que un muerto? No quería seguir viviendo pero ¿Ser enviado a aquel lugar? Que según el rubio: daba dolor y sufrimiento por el resto de la eternidad ¿Realmente quería eso?

Sin darse cuenta ya había llegado a su casa (mansión), entro siendo seguido por el persistente rubio.

Subió las escaleras en dirección a su habitación pero un jalón en su brazo izquierdo seguido de un puñetazo en el rostro le hizo parar.

_ **_¡¿Fugaku?!_** _ Naruto se sorprendió de ver al padre de Sasuke golpeando al azabache sin razón al parecer

_ **¡¿Qué te pasa?!** _

_ **¡No me contestes Mikoto!** _ Por la forma en la que hablo se noto que había estado bebiendo

_ **¡No soy Mikoto! ¡Soy yo! ¡Soy Sasuke!** _ Le grito tratando de que su padre reaccionara

_ **¡No mientas!** _ Lo empujo al suelo y se posiciono sobre él _ **¡¿Me engañas verdad?! ¡¿Con quien?!** _ Preparo el puño para volver a golpearlo

_ _**¡No! **__ Naruto se sentía impotente ya que sin cuerpo no podía hacer mucho _ _**¡DÉJALO! **__ Grito fuerte provocando que los objetos como cerámica y vidrio que se encontraban en el pasillo explotaran igual que los focos.

Fugaku instintivamente cubrió su cabeza con sus brazos, lo cual Sasuke aprovecho para arrogarlo a un lado y correr a su habitación. Una vez dentro cerró la puerta con seguro.

_ **¡Abre la puerta Mikoto! ¡Mikoto!** _ Se escucho como pateaba la puerta antes de ser escuchadas sus pisadas alejándose.

Sasuke solo tenía la mirada gacha.

_ **¿Sasuke?... ¿Estas bien…Sasuke?** _ El azabache no contesto solo se encamino a un rincón de la habitación y se sentó recargando la espalda en la pared aun sin levantar la mirada _ **¿Sabes algo?** _ Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado _ **Cuando tenia 11 años siempre estaba en la biblioteca, no porque me gustara estudiar si no para leer libros de él, del "Demonio Zorro de las 9 Colas", siempre me han gustado mucho las cosas sobrenaturales y ese zorro siempre me llamo la atención, tanto que mis cuadernos estaban repletos de él, de zorros siempre sentados o acostados jamás sangrando o peleándose ni nada parecido, mas hacían rumores de que así era, que me gustaba la sangre y que era la rencarnación de ese zorro por mis marcas en las mejillas** _ Llevo sus manos a sus mejillas _ **Yo nací con ellas, no me la hice ni las tatué solo nací con ellas. Todos creían que eran marcas que representaban que era su rencarnación misma razón por la que era maltratado y hasta golpeado no solo mis compañeros de clase si no por todo el instituto. Jamás dije que era maltratado y solo me guardaba el dolor para mi mismo, mi familia se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal conmigo y aunque me preguntaran no les respondía, incluso llamaron a varios psicólogos y con ninguno llegue a hablar… Incluso recuerdo una vez cuando mi papá me dijo: "_Cuando te sientes mal debes decirlo, cuando tienes miedo debes sacarlo y cuando te sientes triste…debes llorar, no precisamente para que demuestres lo que sientes si no para sacarlo, esas cosas deben ser sacadas ya que si las dejas adentro solo causaran mas heridas y dolor_" yo tarde mucho en entenderlas, entendía lo que quería que hiciera pero nunca lo hice ya que me daba tanta vergüenza el abrirme y mas aun el llorar, mi orgullo me ganaba. Ya hasta tiempo después entendí su verdadero significado…cuando algo curioso paso **_

_ **¿Qué paso?** _ Pregunto en voz baja, casi inaudible

_ **Hice lo que papá decía, me abrí, llore como a mas no poder, grite todo lo que pude, saque todo lo que tenia dentro ¡El hacer eso me hizo sentir genial!...¿Pero sabes hasta cuando lo hice? Hasta que me di cuenta…que ya no tenia cuerpo…Después de desahogarme pensé: "Que idiota fui…pude haberme desahogado decir lo que me pasaba en la escuela, cambiarme de instituto, tener amigos reales ¡Y hasta pareja!...y en vez de eso…de darme cuenta de eso…tuve que dejar este mundo para saberlo"** _ Acerco su mano derecha a su rostro y la cerro con fuerza, un ligero brillo la rodeo. Sasuke aun con la mirada baja, sintió como su mejilla lastimada era tiernamente sobada por el rubio _ **Por cierto, jamás te lo dije pero…mi nombre es Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, pero dime Naruto **_

_ **Y el mio…Uchiha…** _ Con su mano derecha tomo la mano de Naruto que seguía sobre su mejilla _ **Uchiha Sasuke…** _ Sin hacer esfuerzo en seguir deteniéndolas las lagrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas.

__ ***Tranquilo Sasuke, me quedare aquí contigo para velar tu sueño*** __ Pensó Naruto sin separar su mano de la mejilla y mano de Sasuke.

* * *

.

.

.

**¿Quieren conti? ¡Dejen comentarios! ;3**


	3. 3- ¿Quieres conocerme?

¡Este capi es la mitad del que se supone seria el tres! Mi compu se daño y al estar en el ciber siento que tardo mas escribiendo por lo cual tratare de actualizar cada semana o máximo 2 y el fic se alargara uno o dos capítulos mas de lo planeado. Este no tiene casi nada interesante mas el siguiente ya lo tendrá pues ahí diré como "murió" Naru-Kun y algunas explicaciones que ayudaran en el futuro. Aun así espero lo disfruten ^^

* * *

**Capitulo 3: ¿Quieres conocerme?**

* * *

Se escuchan pasos resonando en las habitaciones que estaban conectadas a aquel largo pasillo blanco. Los pasos de un hombre que, a pesar de su madures, se veía joven. Era un hombre alto de cabello un tanto largo (Pero sin pasar de sus hombros) y con hermosos ojos azul cielo; si no fuera por su traje negro y formal que le daba una impresión de "hombre de negocios", cualquiera diría que es un estudiante universitario. Se paro frente a la última habitación de aquel pasillo para, con una sonrisa nostálgica, abrir aquella puerta y poder divisar a un joven rubio con tres singulares marquitas en cada mejilla dormido en una camilla.

_ **Hola Hijo** _ Saludo en la puerta antes de entrar por completo y cerrarla tras si _ **¿Tu Kushina y Deidara vinieron a verte hace dos días verdad?** _ Se sienta en la cama justo a un lado del muchacho _ **Lamento no haber venido con ellos pero había estado muy ocupado** _ Voltea a todos lados antes de acercarse un poco y decir entre murmuros _ **Anoche en la mesa, antes de cenar, adelante algo de trabajo para tener la mañana libre y poder venir a verte** _ empieza a hablar en tono normal _ **Solo no le digas a tu madre, sabes que se enoja si trabajo en la mesa** _ Una pequeña risa nasal se escucha del mayor. Acerca su mano y comienza a acariciar sus ya largos cabellos rubios _ **¿Sabes? Ya te urge un corte de pelo, a este paso seré el único en la casa con cabello corto** _ Se acerca un poco para besar la frente del chico frente a él.

* * *

Un joven rubio que se encontraba acostado de bocarriba con la cabeza hacia un lado en el piso instintivamente lleva su mano izquierda hacia su frente. Contesta sabiendo que es imposible que lo escuchen y menos que le contesten.

_ **jejeje si…no me caería mal un corte de pelo…Oto-Chan** _

* * *

_ **Naru-Kun…Espero abras los ojos pronto, no sabes cuanta falta nos haces en la casa, hace mucho que no soy citado en la dirección por alguna de tus travesuras** _ Una risa irónica se escapa de sus labios _ **Y antes siempre te regañaba por eso ¿Quién diría que ahora extraño que tenga que sacarte de problemas? **_

* * *

_ **Jajajaja Siii, que curioso** _ Vuelve a contestar, aun sabiendo que no lo escuchaba _ **yo también extraño tus regaños Oto-Chan y los de Oka-Chan, incluso las pesadas bromas de Dei-Kun** _

* * *

Revisa la hora en su móvil.

_ **Lo siento Naru-Kun, pero debo irme, vendré a verte en unos días y traeré a alguien para que te corte ese largo cabello ¡Es mas! ¡Para que te rape! ¿Tienes algún inconveniente con eso?** _

_…_ El cuerpo de Naru obviamente se queda inmóvil

_ **¡Oki Doki! ¡Tomare tu silencio como un si!** _ Se acerca a darle otro beso e la frente a Naruto _ **Cuídate y no te metas en problemas** _

* * *

_ **¡Matte!** _ Grita despertando a su acompañante, el cual estaba acostado a su lado

_ **¡¿Por qué tanto grito?!** _

_ **Gomene Sasuke-Teme jejeje es que estaba hablando con mi Oto-Chan** _

_ **¿Hablando?** _

_ **Bueno algo así, el fue a visítame al hospital y me hablaba y yo le contestaba aunque sé que no me contestara me gusta hacerlo, ya que me hace sentir vivo** _ Sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa nostálgica surca su rostro.

Sasuke al ver esto no puede evitar sentir que hablo de mas y decide cambiar radicalmente de tema.

_ **Por cierto... ¿Qué haces acostado a un lado de mí?** _ El azabache no se había percatado de ese "pequeño" detalle

_ **No sé, ¿Porque aun no sueltas mi mano?** _ Pregunta inocentemente el rubio, a lo cual el azabache separa rudamente su mano de la del rubio ¿Porque lo estaba tomando de la mano? y como un Flash Back los incidentes del día anterior llegaron a su mente.

_ **Ah... ya me acorde** _ Y junto a eso otro "pequeño" detalle _ **Oye, se supone que eres un fantasma ¿No? **_

_ **Lo correcto es "Alma en pena" pero~... Mm... Creo que se podría decir que si ¿Por qué?** _

_ ¿**Cómo Pudiste tocarme anoche? ¿Cómo es que te estaba tomando de la mano? ¿Acaso...? **_ En un rápido movimiento levanta su brazo derecho con intenciones de azotarlo contra la cara del Dobe, mas solo termina atravesando su rostro y dándose un fuerte golpe_ **¡Aghh!** _ Mas por instinto que por otra cosa abraza fuertemente su muñeca con la izquierda mientras la aprieta contra su pecho haciendo una mueca de dolor que divierto mucho al rubio.

_ **¡Jajajajaja! ¡Eso es a lo que llamo "Castigo Divino"!** _

_ **Muy-gra-cioso... **_ Una vez que se le paso el dolor, o lo más cerca a eso, retomo la plática anterior a su "castigo divino" como había llamado el Dobe _** ¿Cómo es que hace unos momentos podía tocarte y ahora ya no? **_

_ **En eso te equivocas, no me tocas todo solo la muñeca, mi muñeca era lo único que se podía tocar ya que la había hecho... amm... ¿Cómo se dice?... ¿Real?... no, ¿Dura?... no...** _

_ **¿Quieres decir solida?** _ Por la cara que puso el Oji-Azul era obvio que no sabía de que hablaba el azabache _ **"Solido": En este caso algo hecho de un material duro, pesado o como quieras decirle, es un objeto solido que no puede ser atravesado** _ Era un hecho, ese espectro sí que era un Dobe.

_ **¡Ya lo sabía! ¡Solo no me acordaba de como se decía! Soy distraído no tonto ¡De veras!...** _Lo ultimo lo dijo en medio de un puchero

_ **¿No crees que ya seas muy viejo para hacer berrinches de niño de 3 años?** _

_ **¡TE~ME~!** _ No era que el azabache realmente detestara ese puchero, es solo que se le hizo raro ver a alguien de su edad portándose como un niño, raro y gracioso y hasta cierto modo lindo. Pero más gracioso y lindo era ver las caras que hacia ese Dobe cuando se enojaba _ **¡Y antes de que preguntes cualquier otra cosa yo puedo hacerme líquido...!** _

_ **"Solido"** _

_ **¡Es igual!** _

_ **Mentira, es diferente, empezando porque el líquido es prácticamente agua** _

_ **¡Deja de corregirme a cada rato TEME!** _

_ **Aprende japonés** _

_ **¡Yo se Japonés! ¡Y ya deja de interrumpirme!** _

_ **Hump** _

_ **Como decía antes de ser GROCERAMENTE interrumpido. Puedo hacer mi cuerpo algo "solido"** _ Dijo casi gruñendo la última palabra _ **y podre ser visto por cualquier persona, pero necesito mu~cha energía para eso y ya que había gastado energía destruyendo parte del pasillo así que solo pude hacer solida mi mano, por cierto gomene por lo que destruí jejejeje _**

_ **La verdad m da igual, son solo un montón de cosas que mamá suele ganar en las apuestas. ¿Energía? ¿Si podías hacerte solido porque no lo habías hecho antes? Como ayer cuando hiciste que los peatones de la calle me creyeran demente** _ La ira y vergüenza le apodero al recordar tales hechos

_ **Ya te dije que se necesita energía y como cualquiera sabe los fantasmas nos alimentamos de emociones negativas, me alimente de ustedes; de tu padre por el rencor y odio que sintió hacia la tal "Mikoto" cuando te ataco y de ti por tu "Miedo"...** _

_ **¡Yo no tenía miedo!** _ Niega de inmediato ante las palabras de Naruto, el cual solo lo ve con una cara muy sarcástica que decía "Si como tu digas" _ **¡Yo no me asus-!** _

_ **Ya te lo dije, me alimento de energía negativa, no puedes engañarme y está bien, no le diré a nadie** _ Levanta la mano izquierda y posa su mano derecha sobre su corazón _ **¡Palabra! Y si incumplo que me muera** _

_ **Ya estás muerto Idiota** _

_ **¡Ya enserio! ¿A quién le diría? ¿Y a que muerto vagante le interesaría lo que le pasara a un Mortal?** _

_ **Hump, más te vale… Oye Naruto** _

_ **¿Qué pasa Te-…Sasuke?** _

_ **Dijiste que tu padre fue a visitarte no? ¿No se supone que estás muerto?** _

_ **Bueno, se supone pero aun sigo atado a este mundo por mi cuerpo** _ Una idea llego a su mente y con ella una gran sonrisa _ **¡Sasuke! ¿Te gustaría conocerme?** _

* * *

.

.

.

**¿Quieren conti? ¡Dejen comentarios! ;3**


	4. 35- ¡Conociéndonos un poco mas!

¡Al fin recupere mi compu! Aqui dejo el resto del capi anterior, espero les guste n.n ¡EL 27 DE MARZO CUMPLI 17 AÑOS! Wiiii XD ya me hice mas vieja TT~TT XD

Gracias por sus comentarios n.n ahora si a leer!

* * *

**Capitulo 3.5: ¡Conociéndonos un poco mas!**

* * *

_Esta es tu habitación, bueno, mejor entremos antes de que alguien venga _ Y no era mentira, habían batallado mucho para subir hasta ese piso sin levantar sospechas de la/os enfermera/os aún más para no ser vistos por la/os doctore/as.

_ Mh _ El rubio asintió con la cabeza mirando a los ojos al Uchiha.

Sasuke entreabrió un poco la puerta para asegurarse de que estaba solo el rubio, al ver que si abrió un poco más la puerta y entro después se dio media vuelta y volvió a cerrarla. Regreso su vista a la camilla y el fantasma rubio ya estaba a su lado, ya se empezaba a acostumbrar a las apariciones repentinas del "espectro". Se acerco a la camilla par poder ver al rubio, este tenia razón su cabello ya estaba largo casi le llegaba debajo de los hombros pero eso no fue lo que sorprendió al azabache si no su rostro y altura, eran mas grandes y maduros (Mas no tanto) como las de él ¿Cómo era eso posible si el Dobe se veía menor que Sasuke? Este comenzó a ver al fantasma y después a su cuerpo simultáneamente comparándolos, era obvio que eran la misma persona de eso no tenia duda mas el fantasma era mas aniñado que su cuerpo, el pensaba que Naruto era unos tres o cuatro años menor que él pero en realidad quizás solo algunos meses pues se veía casi tan maduro como el, claro que el era mas maduro y juvenil mientras el rubio era mas aniñado, pero aun así parecían tener casi la misma edad.

Naruto solo miraba como Sasuke miraba su espíritu y luego su cuerpo, no es que se quejara de que le pusiera atención pero ¡Se comenzaba a incomodar, sin contar fastidiar!

_ ¡Ya deja eso Teme! ¡Me desesperas! De veras _ Lo ultimo lo dijo en un especie de berrinche.

_ Solo veía que tenemos casi la misma edad _ Dijo sin dejar de compararles.

_ ¿Eh? ¿Misma edad? ¡¿De que hablas?! _

_ Aparte de Dobe retrasado, me refiero a que seguro nacimos el mismo día _ A veces pensaba que Naruto había quedado en ese estado por un, muy fuerte, golpe en la cabeza.

_ ¡No me refería a eso! _ Se quejo, pero después su mirada cambio a una de curiosidad _ ¿En que año naciste? _

_ En el año 1996 ¿Y eso que? _

_ ¡Ja! Lo sabia _ Sasuke se le queda viendo sin entender _ ¡Yo soy mayor que tu pues yo naci en el año 1994, aunque todos siempre me han dicho que me veo mas joven, pero eso es de familia ¡Deberías ver a Tsunade-Oba-Chan! ¡Se ve de unos 26 pero en realidad tiene 54 años, De Veras! _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~En la Oficina de la Jefa del Hospital~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Una, aparentemente, joven Rubia se levanta de golpe con los ojos completamente abiertos y en un especie de Shock, al ver esto Shizune, su mas confiable ayudante, se acerca preocupada hacia ella.

_ ¿Todo esta bien Tsunade-Sama? _ Parece que Tsunade reacciona y voltea a ver a Shizune.

_ Alguien...me ha... llamado "Oba-Chan"… _ Dice aun impactada.

_ P-Pero que dice Tsunade-Sama, la única persona que le llama haci es-... _ Guarda silencio de golpe al darse cuenta que eso mismo pasaba por la mente de su jefa, ambas mujeres se dirigen una mirada fija a los ojos antes de salir corriendo de la oficina rumbo a una habitación en especifico.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~De Regreso a la Habitación del Joven Namikaze Uzumaki~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ ¡¿Ehh?! ¡¿1994?! Entonces tienes... ¡¿Ehh?! ¡¿18 años?! ¡¿Es una broma?! _ Sasuke no era de los que se impresionaban con cualquier cosa, de hecho no se emocionaba con nada, pero que ese rubio sea mayor que el era algo que no le cabía en la cabeza. No solo su cuerpo si no su personalidad ¡Era mucho mas aniñada que la de él!

_ Nop, solo con mirar mi cuerpo te das cuenta _ Una sonrisa burlona se asoma en su rostro _ Mi alma se ve mas joven ya que tenia 14 años cuando... bueno cuando tuve el accidente donde me separe de mi cuerpo _ Se comienza a rascar la cabeza de manera nerviosa.

_ ¿A los catorce? ¿Has estado vagando sin rumbo los últimos cuatro años? _

_ ¿Eh? Pues no, _ Pose pensativa _ que yo sepa jamás salí de la ciudad _ Mira fijamente hacia la puerta y guarda silencio unos segundos _ ¡Rápido escóndete! ¡Siento a Oba-Chan y a Shizune-Nee-Chan acercarse! _ Sasuke, sin quejarse, se metió debajo de la cama, que para su suerte era alta y estaba cubierta hasta el suelo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe dando paso a una joven Rubia seguida de una muchacha castaña que de inmediato se pusieron a revisar al rubio, La rubia el cuerpo y la castaña los aparatos. Sasuke solo se mantenía debajo de la cama callado mientras Naruto aparecía a su lado, Sasuke no entendía para que se escondía si como quiera no podían verlo.

_ Tsunade-Sama, según la maquina Naruto no ha reaccionado _ Comunica desilusionada.

_ Pero... _ Volvió a revisarlos pero esta vez personalmente viendo que la Castaña no se equivocaba _ creí haber sentido que me llamaba "Oba-Chan" _ La tristeza le inundo, cuando su nieto fue herido ella quería entrar a quirófano y ayudarle pero estaban tan alterada que no se lo permitió, sabia que si entraba en ese estado en vez de ayudar lo podría empeorar, además si ella no se hubiera detenido sus subordinados si la hubieran parado. Un doctor no puede operar a un familiar, eso cualquiera lo sabe. Pero aun asi ella cree que si hubiera entrado y hubiera actuado quizás su nieto no hubiera quedado en ese estado, después de todo ella era el cuerpo medico con mayor experiencia y habilidad en todo el país, no por nada era reconocida mundialmente. Esa vez, por primera vez en muchos años, se sintió una inútil.

_ Tranquila Tsunade-Sama, ya vera como despertara pronto _ Trato de animarla _ Ande vamos, ya casi termina su turno. Ambas mujeres salen de la habitación y se alejan.

_ *¿"Tsunade"? Entonces ella era la abuela del Dobe* _ Voltea la mirada hacia Naruto el cual se veía triste _ ¿Naruto?... _ El mencionado se talla los ojos y después mira a Sasuke.

_ Perdón, me perdí ¿Qué ocurre? _ Le dedica una pequeña sonrisa al azabache.

_ Regresemos a mi casa ¿Quieres? _ Le regresa la sonrisa al rubio, el cual se sonroja levemente mientras asiente entusiasmado.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Frente al Hospital, en una Cafeteria~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Nee~ Ita-Kun mis padres salieron hoy, ¿No te gustaría ver películas conmigo _ Una muy bien dotada muchacha castaña de unos 20 años se le insinuaba a un azabache de unos 22 años con grandes pero, según muchas jóvenes, sexis ojeras.

_ Mm... suena interesante _ Contesta con una sonrisa seductora.

_ Mo~ Ita-Kun, dijiste que hoy irías conmigo al lago _ Se queja una hermosa joven de unos 19 años cuyo cabello era de un exótico color morado.

_ ¡No! ¡Ita-Kun vendrá conmigo pasa pasada! _

_ ¡Te equivocas ira conmigo manzana podrida! _ Y así una habitual pelea entre exuberantes chicas por la atención de "Itachi Uchiha" comenzó. El azabache, ya acostumbrado, solo las ignoro mientras terminaba su café el cual casi se le cae cuando ve a su Ototo salir del hospital y caminar lentamente hasta dar vuelta en a calle perdiéndose de la vista de su Aniki. Itachi se para rápidamente mientras saco dinero de su cartera y lo pone en la mesa, no porque tenga a medio mundo femenino a sus pies quiere decir que dejo de lado sus modales como caballero. Les dijo a las jóvenes: "Surgió algo, paguen aquí les dejo el dinero, nos vemos" salió corriendo del café en dirección a donde vio a su Ototo dejando a las muchachas algo idas por su repentina huida.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SasuNaru~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto miraba a Sasuke sacar su móvil, aplanar algunos botones y después acercarlo a su oído, lo cual llamo no solo su atención si no también su curiosidad.

_ Oe Teme ¿A quien llamas? _

_ A nadie Dobe _ Contesta sin retirar el móvil de su oído derecho.

_ ¿Entonces para que tienes el teléfono ahí? _ Para que cuando comenzáramos a hablar la gente pensara que estoy hablando por teléfono en vez de que estoy hablando solo _

_ Oh... ¡Teme! ¡Eres muy inteligente! _ El ego del moreno subió hasta los cielos _ ¿Pero y si te llaman? ¿No te dolerá...el oído por el tim...bre? _ Dice la ultima frase entre risas.

_ Tu mismo lo dijiste soy muy inteligente, por eso lo he puesto en silencioso, aunque nunca me llamen es bueno ser precavido _ Naruto se sorprendió _ Te sorprender por algo tan básico como eso, eres un verdadero Dobe _ Lastima que con el la subida de su ego también apareció su característica, y hasta ahora desconocida para el rubio, arrogancia.

_ ¡Teme! ¡No me digas "Dobe"! _ Gruñe/Grita el, según la edad, mayor.

_ Bien, no te volvere a decir "Dobe" _ Naruto sintió satisfacción con eso _ Usuratonkachi _ Y ahora furia.

_ ¡TEME! _ La siguiente acción del Azabache dejo impactado al rubio para después hacerlo sonreír con verdadera y pura felicidad, pues era la primera vez que veía al Uchiha hacer algo así

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Itachi, Unos metros detrás de Sasuke(Y aunque no lo sepa también Naruto)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Itachi logro ver a Sasuke, estaba halando por teléfono, al verlo apresuro el paso para darle alcance mas se detuvo en seco cuando escucho algo que no había escuchado en años. La risa de su hermano menor. Sasuke se reía, no como desquiciado, pero tampoco disimuladamente ¿Hace cuanto que no veía a su hermano feliz? No estaba seguro pero si sabia que no lo veía sonreír, menos reír, desde hace mucho. Antes de ver a su hermano desaparecer mientras cruzaba la calle logro escuchar una palabra, algo que llamo su atención:

_ Usuratonkachi _ Seguido de una sonrisa.

Cuando el resto de las personas cruzaron la calle perdió por completo de su vista a su hermano. él solo se quedo ahí, mirando hacia donde se había ido su hermano, pensando en todo lo que había pasado los últimos años y lo que había, mas bien no había, hecho por su hermano.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SasuNaru~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto miraba tiernamente a Sasuke, ni siquiera había respondido a su "Usuratonkachi", lo cual llamo la atención del Azabache.

_ ¿Qué tanto me miras? _ Pregunta aun con el telefono en la oreja

_ Me gusta _ Se asoma una gran sonrisa de su rostro _ Me gusta tu sonrisa Sasuke _ El teléfono del azabache se le cae de las manos, lo recoge rápidamente y desvía la mirada "enojado".

_ ¡Usurtonkachi! ¡Deja de decir tonterías! ¡Bakkero! _ Le grita "enojado", aun desviando la mirada, escondiendo su sonrojo.

Naruto, sabiendo que su amigo no era muy abierto respecto a sus emociones, Lo cual noto cuando no quiso admitir que tuvo miedo cuando Fugaku lo ataco, sin poder evitarlo el recuerdo lo hizo enojar. Recordó la mirada del Señor y por un momento, como un flash, una mirada similar a la del señor Fugaku se asomo por su mente provocándole un fuerte pero pasajero dolor de cabeza que le hizo detenerse, llevar ambas manos a la cabeza y soltar un gemido de dolor cayendo de rodillas.

_ ¡¿Ocurre algo?! _ Pregunto preocupado Sasuke mientras se acercaba, al ver las ultimas acciones del rubio se preocupo por él.

El dolor y había pasado por lo que Naruto se volvió a levantar agradeciendo ya no estar cruzando la calle y encontrarse en medio del parque, el cual estaba algo desolado por la hora que era.

_ Si no es nada, solo fue un ligero dolor de cabeza, segur y alguna de las enfermeras traía medicinas o algo para mi y termino tropezándose y golpeándome con la bandeja ¡Ya ha pasado! Incluso una vez me bañaron en medicina ¡Iugh! _ Puso cara de asco sacando una ligera sonrisa al azabache.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Quieren conti? ¡Dejen Review! :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


	5. 4- Recordando el Fin

Aquí el cuarto y penúltimo capitulo, espero les guste, la siguiente semana subiré el quinto y ultimo capitulo de mi fic TT~TT espero les guste :')

* * *

**ACLARACIONES:** "Capitulo 3" y "Capitulo 3.5" son el mismo capitulo pero dividido a la mitad, explica las razones de ello en el capitulo 3.

* * *

Naruto miraba tiernamente a Sasuke, ni siquiera había respondido a su "Usuratonkachi", lo cual llamo la atención del Azabache.

_ **¿Qué tanto me miras?** _ Pregunta aun con el teléfono en la oreja

_ **Me gusta** _ Se asoma una gran sonrisa de su rostro _ **Me gusta tu sonrisa Sasuke** _ El teléfono del azabache se le cae de las manos, lo recoge rápidamente y desvía la mirada "enojado".

_ **¡Usurtonkachi! ¡Deja de decir tonterías! ¡Bakkero!** _ Le grita "enojado", aun desviando la mirada, escondiendo su sonrojo.

Naruto, sabiendo que su amigo no era muy abierto respecto a sus emociones, Lo cual noto cuando no quiso admitir que tuvo miedo cuando Fugaku lo ataco, sin poder evitarlo el recuerdo lo hizo enojar. Recordó la mirada del Señor y por un momento, como un flash, una mirada similar a la del señor Fugaku se asomó por su mente convocándole un fuerte pero pasajero dolor de cabeza que le hizo detenerse, llevar ambas manos a la cabeza y soltar un gemido de dolor cayendo de rodillas.

_ **¡¿Ocurre algo?!** _ Pregunto preocupado Sasuke mientras se acercaba, al ver las últimas acciones del rubio se preocupó por él.

El dolor y había pasado por lo que Naruto se volvió a levantar agradeciendo ya no estar cruzando la calle y encontrarse en medio del parque, el cual estaba algo desolado por la hora que era.

_ **Si no es nada, solo fue un ligero dolor de cabeza, seguro y alguna de las enfermeras traía medicinas o algo para mí y termino tropezándose y golpeándome con la bandeja ¡Ya ha pasado! Incluso una vez me bañaron en medicina ¡Iugh!** _ Puso cara de asco sacando una ligera sonrisa al azabache.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Recordando el fin**

* * *

El menor de los Uchiha estaba acostado en su cama, durmiendo tranquilamente, sin soñar nada en especial. Mas esa calma de sueño se opacó por una retumbante voz que se escuchaba.

_ **_Teme…_**_ Escuchaba una vos lejana _ **_Teme…_**_ __Claro, solo una persona, o ser, le llamaba así __ **¡BAKKERO!**_ _ Abrió los ojos de golpe topándose con una mirada azul, que se había (Otra vez) acostado a su lado sin su permiso, que lo miraba enojado. Sin saber la razón de su enojo iba a grítale por qué lo despierta, más el rubio hablo primero.

_ **Te estuve llamando durante horas Teme, no parecías despertar, incluso me dio la impresión de estarle hablando a la versión masculina de la Bella Durmiente **_ Al contrario de lo normal, Naruto no tenía ningún tono divertido ni burlón.

_ **¿Por qué tan serio Dobe?** _ Dejo pasar el insulto, prefirió ir directo al grano, pues no recordaba haber visto antes una mirada seria en ese rubio revoltoso.

_ **¿Ya viste la hora?** _ Sasuke mira su despertador.

_ **Si **_ Naruto lo mira mal _ **Son las 7:21 de la mañana** _ Ahora si le contesta bien, sin darse cuenta el molestar al fantasma se había vuelto su nuevo pasatiempo favorito.

_ **¿Acaso no planeas ir a la escuela? **_ ¿Quién se creía ese Dobe? ¿Su esposa?... prefirió olvidar su último pensamiento.

_ **Ah…No tengo ganas** _ Contesto dando su grandiosa razón para faltar.

_ **¡Sasuke! ¿Acaso no dijiste que odiabas tu vida?** _ Se ganó la atención del moreno _ **En vez de terminarla ¿Por qué no cambiarla? Puedes empezar por estudiar para poder independizarte y tener tu propia vida** _ Sin necesidad de otro sermón, Sasuke se levantó, tomo su ropa y se encamino a la ducha dejando atrás al, como llamaba, espectro. Si aún seguía refiriéndose al pobre espíritu de esa manera.

* * *

**(*)En el pasillo del segundo piso de la Mansión Uchiha, diez minutos después(*)**

* * *

Itachi caminaba, aun en pijama, por los pasillos, iba a ver que podía desayunar cuando, como dicen en mi país, sin querer queriendo escucha una conversación hace Sasuke en su habitación.

_ **¿Feliz?... Bien, pero más te vale no meterme en problemas en la escuela ¿Entendido? **_ Itachi se quedó sorprendido, que él recuerde su Ototo había dejado de asistir, por capricho suyo, a la escuela desde la semana pasada ¿Por qué ahora tenía ganas de ir? Escucho pasos acercándose a la puerta y retrocedió. Sasuke salió de la habitación con su uniforme y su móvil en mano _ **¿Qué haces en la puerta de mi cuarto? **_ Al contrario de cómo estaba hablando hace un rato con su amigo, le pregunto de manera fría.

_ **No estaba frente a tu puerta, fue coincidencia, pasaba por aquí mientras me dirigía a la cocina** _ Contesto con tranquilidad.

_ **¿Desde cuándo me das explicaciones?** _ El menor camino a las escaleras y bajo.

_ **¿No vas a desayunar?** _ Pregunto el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha acercándose a las escaleras.

_ **¿Qué te importa?...Ya se me hizo tarde, comeré algo de camino** _ Salio por la puerta cerrándola.

* * *

**(*)Con Sasuke(*)**

* * *

Ya había llegado a la parada del tren, lo esperaba mientras comía algo de Pan que acababa de comprar para desayunar el cual tenía en la mano izquierda y su móvil, en modo silencioso claro, lo sostenía con la mano derecha.

_ **Creí que no te llevabas bien con tu hermano** _ Comento el Rubio parado aun lado de Sasuke.

_ **No me llevo bien con él, ni siquiera sé porque se portó tan raro** _ Contesto terminando su Pan y guardando la envoltura en su mochila _ **Por cierto, ayer se me olvido preguntarte pero… ¿Cómo…terminaste así? **_

_ **¿"Así"?** _ Luego entendió a que se refería el moreno _ **Ah "así"…Pues…** _De pronto se quedó callado con una mirada asustada.

_ **¿Naruto? Si te molesta olvida lo que di-** _

_ **No se…** _ Sasuke se le quedo mirando sin entender _ **Sasuke…** _ Levanto la mirada a Sasuke con rostro impactado _ **No recuerdo mi muerte…Recuerdo como fue el último día de mi vida pero…Solo la mitad, creo que no había pensado en mi muerte** _ Sasuke no sabía que decir ante esa declaración, había tenido curiosidad sobre los Fantasmas y le había hecho muchas preguntas relacionadas con el tema al rubio y este le había contestado, entre las cosas que le había contado estaba que los que mueren y no saben que están muertos merodean por el mundo al igual que los que tienen asuntos pendientes. ¿Eso quería decir…que el asunto pendiente de Naruto era…el saber cómo murió?

_ **_*Si Naruto recuerda cómo murió… ¿Se ira no?*_** _ El rubio tendría descanso pero… no lo volvería a ver- El Tren llego y entro sentándose, pues el Tren no estaba lleno.

_ **Sasuke me voy a dar un paseo por ahí, iré mas tarde a tu escuela, ¡Mas te vale estar ahí cuando valla o me enojare!** _ Le amenazo para después regresarle una sonrisa, después se esfumo.

Sasuke bajo lentamente su móvil y vio la apagada pantalla, apenas había escuchado al rubio. Sabía que era lo mejor para su amigo pero ¿Era lo mejor para él? A pesar de solo haber pasado un par de días ya se había acostumbrado a ese fastidioso, desesperante, infantil... Dobe. No sabía que haría cuando… se fuera.

* * *

**(*)Con Naruto(*)**

* * *

No lo había pensado antes, ¿Cómo no había pensado en algo tan importante como eso? Bueno, cuando lo pierdes todo no quieres pensar en ello para que no duela ¿Quizás hizo lo mismo y prefirió olvidarlo para que no doliera? ¡¿Pero por años?! Sasuke tenía razón: era un Dobe. Entonces si recordaba cómo murió…

_ **¡Regresaría a mi cuerpo!** _ Chillo emocionado, pero entonces llego a su mente otra opción _ **¿Y si en vez de eso…el haber olvidado mi muerte seria mi…asunto pendiente?... Eso quiere decir… que cuando lo recuerde ¿Partiré al más allá?** _ Antes eso no le importaría mucho, después de todo ya ha estado mucho tiempo en coma por lo cual seguro sus padres ya sabrían que quizás jamás despertaría, pero… no quería irse… No quería despedirse de Sasuke, ya se había acostumbrado a él… a ese arrogante, ególatra, orgulloso… Teme. Quizás estaba siendo egoísta pero… No quería dejar a Sasuke, quería estar a su lado ¿Eso era imposible? Por alguna razón no quería saber la respuesta a esa pregunta.

* * *

**(*)Compañía Uchiha(*)**

* * *

El señor Fugaku salía de la sala de Junta, había fallado otra vez, y no se sorprende, desde la ocurrencia de su hermano había hecho imposible una tregua y menos una alianza con las compañías Namikaze, su padre sí que había perdido la cabeza. No importa cuántas veces lo intentara no podía lograr que Minato Namikaze aceptara trabajar con él y eso le ponía furioso.

_ **¿Todavía no logras esa alianza?** _ Pregunto tranquilamente un señor algo parecido a Fugaku. Su cabello era largo y peinado en algo como unas extrañas puntas.

_ **Sería más fácil si un idiota no hubiera mandado a coma a su hijo menor** _ Contesto con rencor, admitía estar dispuesto a lo que sea para lograr esa alianza, pero jamás llegaría al punto de cometer un asesinato perfecto contra el jefe de la compañía para que su hijo mayor heredara y aceptara la alianza.

_ **Hump, si no te acuerdas no lograron encontrar evidencias suficientes para hacerme responsable, además, ese mocoso estaría bien y mi plan hubiera funcionado si no hubiera aparecido y salvado a su soso padre** _ Le recordó su plan fallido a su primo.

_ **Hubieran encontrado la evidencia suficiente si yo no te hubiera ayudado Madara, además Minato te vio y sabe que eres mi familiar, aunque solo él te haya visto tuviste suerte de que te ayudara. Pero hora por tu estupidez jamás tendremos nada de esa familia** _

* * *

**(*)Naruto(*)**

* * *

_ **¡Teme!** _ Grito emocionado el, aparentemente, menor.

Acababan de tocar la campana, la última clase de Sasuke fue Educación Física por lo que estaba en los vestidores de los chicos saliendo de la ducha. Decidió esperar y salir al final para así no toparse con su club de admiradoras que al parecer aún no se olvidaban de él.

_ **Uzuratonkachi, comienzo a pensar que ya me cambiaste el nombre a "Teme"** _ Contesta algo feliz, pero disimulando. No recordaba la última vez que alguien se emocionaba de verlo.

_ **¡Y tu me lo cambiaste a mí por "Dobe"! ¡De Veras!** _ Hizo un gracioso puchero _ **Por cierto, ¿Cómo te fue?** _Pregunto interesado.

_ **Pues, te diré que gracias a ti y tu idea de que fuera a la escuela ice mucho ejercicio** _ Recordó como huía de esas locas cada vez que iba a las clases, comedor e incluso al baño.

_ **Jejeje de nada **_ Contesto sin realmente entender a que se refería su amigo _ **Bueno, ¡vayámonos!** _

Salieron de la academia de Sasuke, y se encaminaron a la mansión del Moreno, como no tenían que apurarse por llegar decidieron (Mas bien Sasuke decidió) caminar en vez de esperar y tomar el tren que seguramente estaría lleno.

_ **Me sorprende que no te lleve ningún chofer a la escuela, a mí si me llevaban** _ Comento Naruto para iniciar una plática.

_ **Tengo piernas, no necesito que nadie me lleve, además, prefiero conducir mi propio auto a que alguien más lo conduzca** _ Contesto continuando la plática.

_ **¡¿Tienes auto?! **_ Pregunto, claramente, emocionado el Oji-Azul.

_ **No, pero me gustaría tener uno. Uno clásico** _ Le contesto con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual se borró al recordar lo de esta mañana _ **¿Quieres…recordar cómo moriste?** _

Ante la pregunta la alegría de Naruto también se borró al recordar lo que había estado pensado todo el rato en el que Sasuke estuvo en la escuela.

_ **Sinceramente… **_ Dio un suspiro y miro con una sonrisa triste a Sasuke _ **No, quizás vuelva a mi cuerpo y despierte… pero… quizás en vez de eso encuentre el "descanso eterno"… Creo que no quiero descubrirlo **_

_ **¿Por qué? **_ Pregunto Sasuke deteniéndose, Naruto también se detuvo, pero ya unos cuatro de pasos frente al Uchiha.

_ **Yo… pues…** _ Un ligero sonrojo invadió sus mejillas _** No me gustaría, decirte adiós Sasuke **_

Sasuke separo los labios y estuvo a punto de decir algo más la puerta de su mansión abriéndose lo callo.

_ **Hola Sasuke, veo que ya llegaste **_ Sasuke puso cara de fastidio no le agradaba su tío. Naruto, al a diferencia puso cara de pánico al escuchar esa voz. Cara que Sasuke noto.

_ **¿Naruto?** _ Pregunto preocupado.

Naruto giro lentamente su cuerpo enfocando su mirada en la persona parada en la puerta de la mansión, como un flash, los recuerdos de su muerte llegaron a su mente y el terror lo invadió, retrocedió un par de pasos hasta quedar de espalda muy cerca de Sasuke, el cual aún no entendía que pasaba y lo entendió menos con lo que pronuncio el rubio.

_ **_¿Ma…da…ra?..._**_

.

.

.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 4.**

* * *

_El próximo Capitulo es el final._


	6. 5- Ahora Recuerdo, Todo Termino

**Capítulo 5: Ahora Recuerdo, Todo Término.**

* * *

_ **¿Quieres…recordar cómo moriste?** _

Ante la pregunta la alegría de Naruto también se borró al recordar lo que había estado pensado todo el rato en el que Sasuke estuvo en la escuela.

_ **Sinceramente… **_ Dio un suspiro y miro con una sonrisa triste a Sasuke _ **No, quizás vuelva a mi cuerpo y despierte… pero… quizás en vez de eso encuentre el "descanso eterno"… Creo que no quiero descubrirlo **_

_ **¿Por qué? **_ Pregunto Sasuke deteniéndose, Naruto también se detuvo, pero ya unos cuatro de pasos frente al Uchiha.

_ **Yo… pues…** _ Un ligero sonrojo invadió sus mejillas _** No me gustaría, decirte adiós Sasuke **_

Sasuke separo los labios y estuvo a punto de decir algo más la puerta de su mansión abriéndose lo callo.

_ **Hola Sasuke, veo que ya llegaste **_ Sasuke puso cara de fastidio no le agradaba su tío. Naruto, al a diferencia puso cara de pánico al escuchar esa voz. Cara que Sasuke noto.

_ **¿Naruto?** _ Pregunto preocupado.

Naruto giro lentamente su cuerpo enfocando su mirada en la persona parada en la puerta de la mansión, a pesar de no conocerlo de daba un aire familiar pero también de miedo, el pánico lo invadió, antes de que se diera cuenta todo en su vista perdió color hasta volverse blanco y como un rayo un video…no, un recuerdo que creyó haber perdido llego a su mente…

* * *

**_15 de marzo del año 2009_**

* * *

_En el Gimnasio de la Academia Jinchuriki se llevaba a cabo el torneo escolar de Artes marciales, donde combatían entre si los miembros de los diferentes grupos de Artes marciales de la escuela, no solo se elegía al mejor si no que también seleccionaban los mejores y más capacitados; ya sean 3, 5, 10 o los que requiera cada equipo de cada categoría para ser los representantes del instituto en los torneos_

__ **¡El ganador del encuentro de artes marciales de la categoría de Taijutsu es Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto!** _ Anuncio, el algo así como referir, al público antes de guardar silencio y recibir una especie de señal de los jueces y director del instituto _ **¡Me acaban de informar que el joven Namikaze será de los que representen al Instituto en los siguientes torneos!** _ Informa provocando gritas y felicitaciones de parte del público para Naruto._

_Naruto corrió del centro del Gimnasio hacia el público, para ser exactos, hacia sus familiares que lo felicitaron entusiasmados y orgullosos._

__ **¡Felicidades Bebé!** _ Kushina abrazaba (Asfixiaba) a su ya no tan bebé, sabia cuando adoraba las artes marciales, la determinación que tenía, y la gran fuerza (Herencia marca "Kushina Uzumaki") más nunca imagino que sacaría el primer lugar. Después de todo no tenía e sorprenderse, su esposo tenia gran habilidad en las artes marciales, no tanto como ella (O es lo que siempre dice) y de gran firmeza, igual o mayor que la suya, cuando realmente quería algo lo obtenía y no se rendía ni se dejaba doblegar, definitivamente estaba agradecida de la gran herencia que les dio Minato a sus, ya no tan pequeños, bebés._

__** Kushina, si sigues apretándolo muy fuerte no llegara a los torneos** _ Comento divertido Minato ante el curioso carácter de su esposa y el, sin resultados, esfuerzo de su hijo por poder respirar._

__ **Lo siento bebé, es que me emocione ¡Ya Sabes!** _Dejo libre a su hijo que solo rio divertido._

__** ¡Yo también estoy emocionado y no por eso estoy asfixiando a quien se me acerque ¡De Veras!** _ Su tono burlesco saco una sonrisa a los presentes._

__ ***Es idéntico a su madre* **_ Lo cual no era mentira, tenían el mismo carácter y muletillas parecidas_** Felicidades Hijo ¡Espero muestres el mismo espíritu en el torneo! **__

__ **No mostrare el mismo espíritu, mostrare un espíritu más fuerte ¡Por qué fastidiare a Nii-San hasta que acepte entrenar conmigo! ¡De veras!** _ Deidara rio asintiendo._

_Los torneos del Instituto continuaron hasta que dieron las 9 de la noche, el último equipo, el equipo de Karate, termino dando como ganador a Sakura Haruno, una amiga de Naruto la cual tenía un carácter que solía descargar con sus oponentes, si no lo creías solo basta con ver como deja a sus contrincantes._

_Poco a poco los padres de familia y alumnos fueron desalojando el instituto. Ya eran casi las 12 y la Familia "Namikaze-Uzumaki" apenas iba llegando a su hogar. ¿Razón? Por el triunfo de su hijo habían ido a festejar llevándolo a un restaurante ¡El que él quisiera! Sin importar lo caro o las estrellas que tuviera, pero el Menor eligió su restaurante favorita "Ichiraku" lo que emociono a su padre más a sus abuelos, Madre y Hermano no tanto, ellos eran amantes del Ramen no como los otros dos que hasta parecían adictos._

_Naruto estaba vestido con su pijama azul cielo que daba juego con sus ojos, acababa de salir de la ducha por lo que aún seguía húmedo, casi mojado. Su madre y abuela platicaban mientras Jiraya y Minato estaban cada uno desparramado en los sillones; Jiraya durmiendo y Minato casi casi también, su hermano tomaba algo de jugo que acababa de traer una de las sirvientas de la casa._

__ **Ototo apestas a sudor** _ Se quejó el mayor._

__ **¡¿Eh?! ¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Me acabo de meter a bañar!** _ Su abuela puso mucha atención a esa parte mirando a Naruto algo molesta._

__ **¡Naruto! ¡Está fresco! ¡¿Acaso quieres enfermarte?! **_ Kushina solo miro enojada a su hijo menor, estaba de acuerdo con su Suegra, lo cual asusto a Naruto, la ira de una de ellas era mortal ¡¿Pero de las dos?! ¡Y peor! ¡Juntas!_

__ **Jejejeje Gomen, iré a secarme bien. ¡Y no vuelo Mal Nii-San! Seguro es la cinta de la medalla, me la pusieron cuando aún no me bañaba seguro y se quedó pegado el olor a sudor **_ Se dirigió a las escaleras para subir, pero entonces cayo en la cuenta de algo _ **¡Mi medalla!** _Grito dándose cuenta de que no la había metido a la casa._

__ **¿Cómo pudiste perder una medalla de oro que pesa casi 5 kilos?** _ Pregunta sorprendida Kushina._

__ **¡No era tan pesada! Y creo que la deje en el auto iré por ella** _ Antes de llegar a la puerta trasera (Pues todos los móviles de su familia eran estacionados en la parte trasera de la mansión que parecía más el estacionamiento de un Supermercado, pues no solo tenían cámaras de seguridad si no también guardias) hasta Tsunade lo detiene con la voz._

__ **¡Alto ahí! Estas empapado, si sales solo lograras pescar una pulmonía o algo peor** _ Naruto iba a alegar pero su hermano hablo._

__ **Yo iré, yo me bañe hace rato y ya estoy seco. Iré a revisar a limosina** _A Deidara no le costaba nada ir, además estaba aburrido._

__** No te preocupes hijo iré yo, debo despertarme, después de todo ya tuvimos todo el día de paseo al chofer, debe estar cansado, así que voy a llevar a mi padre (Jiraya), esta tan dormido que seguro se queda dormido al volante y seguro que mi madre (Tsunade) ya anda borracha** _ Ante las palabras Tsunade gruñe (En especial porque había peleado mentalmente casi todo el día para no beber, y por primera vez no bebió en todo un día), Deidara acepta, y Jiraya ronca. Naruto, no muy convencido, acepta._

**_(*)Con Minato(*) _**

_Se acercó a la limosina más antes de abrirla un golpe seco lo hace voltear encontrándose con uno de los guardias inconsciente en el piso, corrió hacia la persona para ver su estado. Al ver que estaba inconsciente y perdía mucha sangre se dispuso a llamar a su madre (La cual era medico)._

__ **A menos que quiera que su familia salga herida yo no los llamaría **_ Guardo silencio y voltio hacia el dueño de aquella voz _ **Buenas noches Minato ¿Cómo has estado?** __

_Minato quedo en Shock unos momentos al ver el arma que poseía en la mano derecha (Traía conectado algo en el cañón, seguro era un silenciador), agradeció al cielo haber salido el en lugar de alguno de sus hijos._

__** Eres el vicepresidente de la compañía Uchiha ¿Madara no?** _ Pregunto tratando de mantener la calma, lo cual le resultaba casi imposible. El hombre asintió con la cabeza_** ¿Puedo saber que está haciendo en mi casa y con un arma?** __

__** No quieres aceptar la alianza que te proponemos a cada rato, no imposta que ofrezcamos, incluso si nosotros tenemos desventaja en el trato no la aceptas, dime ¿Por qué?** _ Ante tal pregunta Minato prefirió hablar con la sincera verdad._

__** ¿"Por qué"? Quizás la alianza me beneficie, pero no la puedo aceptar ya que no solo pienso en el "dinero", sino también en el "aliado"** _ Quizás se ganaría un plomazo, pero definitivamente no tendría alianza con personas así._

**_(*)Naruto(*)_**

_Le había dicho a su padre que no iría pero se estaba tardando mucho, como si estuviera en una misión secreta, se escabullo por la casa evitando a sus familiares hasta llegar afuera. Vio a su padre e iba a llamarle pero paro en seco al sentir haber pisado algo con su calzado ¿Cuándo había llovido? Al ver que el "agua" era carmesí estuvo por gritar pero tapo su boca y retrocedieron unos pasos, tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo. Lo que vio lo dejo en verdadero Shock, se había tropezado con uno de los guardias que vigilaban la mansión por afuera en las noches y lo peor es que estaba bañado en agua carmesí._

__** Piénsalo bien Madara, esto no te hará ningún bien, al contrario te pudrirá desde dentro ¿Enserio quieres volverte eso? ¿Por algo tan ridículo como una estúpida alianza?** _ La voz de su padre le hizo medio-reaccionar. Lentamente voltio la mirada encontrándose con su padre a unos pasos de un hombre armado._

__ **No entiendes Minato, jamás entendiste…** _ Susurro entre dientes con furia retenida._

__** Te equivocas Madara, tú fuiste quien se equivocó…** __

_Fue lo último que susurro antes de que cerrara los ojos y escuchara el disparo por parte del Uchiha, no sentía dolor, no sentía ardor, no sentía… ¿Nada? Abrió los ojos y vio la peor escena que un padre pudo ver, a su hijo cayendo lentamente mientras un líquido carmesí lo bañaba._

_…._

_Cuando Naruto vio las intenciones de Madara, sin pensarlo, corrió hacia delante de su padre recibiendo el disparo… Cuando se paró frente a él sintió miedo, preocupación y ahora… ahora sentía mucha calma, paz y… soledad… una profunda soledad lo invadió, vio a su padre a su lado, moviendo los alivios y llorando… A su abuela a un lado de él con tocando su pecho… justo donde no sentía ya nada… a su hermano casi sobre su cabeza mirándolo aterrado y llamándolo… a su madre sobre él, seguro él estaba recostado sobre su regazo, mirándolo, llorando y llamándole, apenas escuchaba lo que decían… de un momento a otro su vista se empezó a nublar y antes de darse cuenta todo se volvió obscuro…_

_Ya no escuchaba nada… Ya no miraba nada… Ya no…Ya no sentía nada…_

_Lloro, Grito… Rogo pero nadie le ayudaba, esa oscuridad lo invadió y se dio cuenta de ello… de que… ya no tenía… absolutamente nada… ni siquiera su vida…_

* * *

**_Presente_**

* * *

_ **_¿Ma…da…ra?..._**_

_ **¿Eh?... ¿Lo conoces?** _ ¿Cómo es que el Dobe conocía a su Tío?

_ **¿De qué hablas Sasuke?** _ Madara no entendía ¿A quién conoce?

_ **Mada- Tío Madara, de pura casualidad ¿No conoce a alguien llamado "Naruto"?** _ No confiaba mucho en su tío pero preguntar no cuesta nada.

Ese apellido, lo que menos esperaba era que algún familiar le mencionara ese nombre, ni su hermano lo mencionaba pues siempre se refería a él como "hijo de Minato", "el chico que mandaste a coma" y cosas por el estilo.

_ **¿Por qué preguntas eso Sasuke?** _ Fue lo único que pregunto.

_** ¿Por qué no me contestas?** _ Un fuerte escalofrió recorrió a Sasuke, algo andaba mal, o algo va a ver mal

_** No debes responder una pregunta con otra Sasuke, eso no es educado** _ Su voz se tornó sería, eso no parecía estar bien.

_** Tú fuiste quien primero respondió así… Madara** _ Por reflejo Sasuke retrocedió un par de pasos, algo realmente andaba mal.

_**_ Sasuke…_ **_ El Uchiha de inmediato le dio su atención _ **_Aléjate de él… él es peligroso… _** _

_ **¿Qué?... Naruto ¿Qué está pasando?** _

_ **_ Fue él Sasuke _**_ Una punzada golpeo la mente de Naruto provocándole hacer una mueca y cerrar un ojo _ **_Él fue… _**_Otra punzada apareció _ **_Quien… jalo el gatillo…_** _ Poso sus manos sobre su cabeza mientras caía de rodillas al suelo, las punzaban comenzaban a ser más seguidas y más agudas.

_ **¡Naruto! **_ Antes de correr hacia él su cerebro comenzó a trabajar, Madara no acepto haber conocido a "Naruto" y Naruto dijo que fue su tío Madara que el jalo el… ¿"Gatillo"?... ¿Acaso su propio tío, su propia familia había?... _ **Fuiste tú… **_

_ **¿De qué hablas? ¡Te has metido algo verdad! **_ Grito Madara furioso.

_ ** Tu trataste de matarlo**… _ La ira de Madara cambio a preocupación _ **¡Trataste de matar a Naruto! **_

_ **Te equivocas Sasuke** _ Bajo un poco la mirada pero sin dejar de ver a su sobrino _ **Él jamás fue mi objetivo, era su padre… ese idiota es quien debería haber recibido la bala ¿Pero qué paso? El niño de papi quiso ser héroe y se metió en medio ¡Él se suicidó! ¡Sabía que si recibía la bala habría consecuencias y aun así la intercepto!** _

_ ** Estás loco**… _ Madara se encamino a donde estaba Sasuke.

Sasuke comenzó a retroceder pero paro en seco al escuchar un balazo que dio justo en una de las piernas de Madara tirándolo al suelo.

_ **¡Sasuke!** _ El grito de su hermano corriendo hacia él le hizo voltear _ **¿Estas bien?** _

_ **¿Itachi? ¿Cómo supiste?... **_

_ **Suerte creo… sinceramente tenía una cita con unas gemelas pero… no sé, me dieron ganas de volver a casa, iba a interrumpirlos pero entonces preguntaste del tal "Naruto" y el tío se puso cerio y…** _ Sasuke reacciono ¡Naruto! Volteo hacia él justo al momento que desvanecía.

¿Desapareció? ¿A dónde fue?... Su asunto pendiente… Naruto había… ¿"Cruzado"?... ¿O había regresado a su?...

_ **¡Itachi! ¡Llévame al hospital! ¡Rápido!** _

_ **¿Te sientes mal?** _

_ **No, debo ir debo… ¡Debo ver a alguien!** _ Exigió, Itachi se sorprendió ¿Sasuke Uchiha Gritando casi desesperado?Era algo importante para Sasuke el ir al hospital, por primera vez iba a pensar en su hermano… Itachi se puso de pie y asintió.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(* )(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Dolor… Mucho dolor… No había sentido dolor ni siquiera cuando estaba en sus últimos minutos… ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué sentía dolor? ¿Acaso ya había llegado su hora?... Seguro su "asunto pendiente" había sido resuelto… ¡Sasuke! ¡No quería…No podía dejar a Sasuke! ¡Eso no!

Punzadas comenzaron a llegar a su pecho, no tan dolorosas como las que le había dado en la cabeza pero de alguna manera le daba un aire de alivio…

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(* )(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

_ **¡Sasuke! ¡No puedes correr estamos en un hospital!** _ Trato de hacer a su hermano bajar la velocidad, lástima que fue en vano.

Cuando llegaron al hospital Sasuke se quitó su mochila y se la arrojo a Itachi para después comenzar a correr a toda velocidad a la habitación de Naruto.

Vio la puerta y la abrió de golpe, vio a doctores, enfermeras y a quien sabe quién, peor los ignoro, su vista solo buscaba a alguien… Cuando lo vio recostado en la camilla respirando pausadamente por el respirador y con los ojos entre-abiertos una gran ola de felicidad recorrió su cuerpo.

_ **¡No deberías estar aquí! ¡Sáquenlo!** _ Exigió Tsunade, un enfermero se acero al Uchiha, este iba a hablar cuando una voz que tanto él como Tsunade conocían bien hizo a todos en el cuarto detener lo que hacían.

_ ** Espera…** _ Su mirada estaba fija en Sasuke, poco a poco su fijo en Tsunade _ **¿Puedo hablar con él?... ¿A solas?...** _ Tsunade, no muy convencida asintió.

_ **Un Doctor se quedará en el pasillo por si acaso. Y tú, más te vale no hacer nada raro **_ Lo último fue dirigido hacia Sasuke. No quería dejar completamente solo a su nieto, pero quería ser ella quien le digiera a su hijo que su niño había despertado después de tantos años.

Una vez solos Sasuke se acercó a Naruto.

_ **Me alegro que estés bien** _ Hablo sinceramente, Naruto solo lo miraba.

_** ¿Ya nos...Habíamos visto? ¿Verdad?** _ Sasuke solo asintió mientras contenía sus lágrimas, al parecer, a pesar de que había olvidado todo lo ocurrido mientras estuvo lejos de su cuerpo, Naruto aun lo recordaba…

Aunque Naruto ya no recuerde todo lo que pasaron… Cuando lo Salvo del Camión… Cuando lo ayudo con él problema de su Padre… Cuando le dio su primer sonrisa en años… Quizás haya perdido esos recuerdos pero él se encargara de que obtenga nuevos, mejores y… quizás termine contagiándolo… contagiándolo con el mismo sentimiento que el "espectro" le había provocado…

* * *

**_~Fin~_**

* * *

_(Esperen Epilogo)_

* * *

¿Quieren Conti? ¡Dejen motivadores Review's para continuar con la historia! =D


End file.
